Angelic Girls
by KatoRiChan
Summary: When Lucy gets left out when Lisanna is back, Lucy ventures out and finds Mink and Miri. And MacKenzie. She creates a guild with Mink and finds out shes the celestial princess. Lets see what happens when she returns, 2 years later!
1. Info About Some Characters

Konichiwa 'Minna~! My name is Mink, and welcome to the first book in the OC series! Introducing...

Mink Star: Pop Star and Lolita model, Princess of Dragons, Her Microphone is a weapon. 19 years old. Master of Angelic Girls, an all girls guild.

Miri Star: Sister of Mink Star, a Devil God Slayer. 18 Years old. Next in line for Master of Angelic Girls.

Lucy Heartfilia: Best friends with Mink Star. Celestial Queen. Rules all spririts. Owns all spririts. 5X more powerful. Quit Fairy Tail because she was ignored. Guild is Angelic Girls.

MacKenzie: The matchmaker in Angelic Girls. Also the BarMaid.

If you want to be in the book, just either PM me or write an review! It goes like this:

Name of OC:

Magic:

Age:

Best Friend:

Job if any:

ETC:

Thank You Minna! I'll update a chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 1: Lonely

Hey guys! I'm back with some news! We had a new character join! Heres her bio:

Name: Ella North  
Age: 14  
Power: Winds, strongest is north  
Occupation: secretly the north wind kings second daughter  
Relative: North wind king (nice), first daughter of the north wind king (mean)  
Appearance: long jet black hair

Hehe, speaking of appearance, you will usually see me in sweet lolita clothing, a wig, my natural hair is black and wavy with pink highlights at the end.

Ok! ON WITH THE STORY!

 **3RD PERSON POV**

As Lucy rose from her bed, feeling cold without Natsu's heat, she wondered where Natsu was. He usually was in her room, on her bed with Happy, and eating. Of course, it was annoying, but she really didn't mind on the inside. She has grown a HUGE crush on him, and she just doesn't show it. Lucy was sick for the last 3 days, so she wasn't really caught up on the guild. She kept pushing positive thoughts like _Maybe he's on a mission_!

Lucy of course, did her morning rotinue, and started heading downstairs. Heck, she could hear Fairy Tail at here apartment! It was that loud! Feeling lonely again, she ignored walking on the edge of the path, and ran straight for Fairy Tail. What she didn't know that Lisanna was back.

 **LUCY POV**

Kicking the doors open like Natsu would, I saw 2 flashes of white hair, and 1 pink. Mirajane... Natsu... LISANNA? Hey wait a moment... Wasn't Lisanna dead? Welp! She just arrived from the supposed 'dead' so it makes sense that Natsu would like to spend time with her. He looks so happy with Lisanna too. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy that stabbed my heart. I decided to go around and visit the guild.

"Ohayo 'Minna!" I shouted trying to get someone's attention.

It made me pained that not even my Nakama looked my way, or saw me. But their friend Lisanna was back... So it makes sense right?

 **TWO MONTHS LATER** **(STILL IN LUCY POV**

Ok, I'm being pained so much right now. No one sees me like I'm invisible. But today's the last try, before I leave. Kicking the doors open, no one still looked my way. To be honest, it's been like this for 2 months. But I was done with it. I needed someone that would remember me, and never leave me alone in the dark? And my feelings for the dense, stupid, Salamander? Gone. Like. Disappeared. Besides, he has Lisanna now, doesn't he? **(NaLi will be gone, but towards the end will be Nalu c: No hates!)**

I went upstairs, and knocked on the door to Master's office.

"Come on in... Oh Lucy my child, what brings you here today?"

"Master, as much as this pains me to say, I'm leaving the guild. Its because Natsu, who brought me here, is ignoring me, like I'm not alive. And so is everyone else."

"I understand Lucy. Will you ever come back?"

"I don't know. I'm going to train and when I'm stronger, then I might visit. Thank you Mas- Makarov."

"Safe on your journeys... My child."

"Oh one last favor? I have letters for you, but don't give them out until they ask where I am."

I looked at him, and smiled, even though I was crying. I walked outside, and see my last viewings of Fairy Tail, the way it was now. It really pained me, it really did, but I need some real Nakama. I walked outside, to my apartment and brought my pink suitcase out. I started filling my suitcase, and decided to leave a few notes. On my book, I left a note saying "Levy here's my book that I promised you can read." and on my bed for Natsu "I loved you. I really did.. And when I needed you, you were gone. Enjoy my bed" and on the fridge, I left a note to Happy and Natsu saying "Happy fish in here, Natsu food."

I packed my stuff up, and went to the train station, to order a ticket across the country. It was New Point City. **(LOL but my brain is dead)** The train leaves in like 5 minutes, so I got on the train, and looked out the window of the last views of Magnolia. Knowing that I would arrive in 10 hours, I slept since I couldn't get any sleep last night.


End file.
